Not always the way we want it
by Chizuha
Summary: Not everything happens the way we want to right? This tale is about our friend Kagome and how she meets a new friend frrm the feudal era and how her life takes on a new twist. inuKag pairing
1. A new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own fluffy evil or any of the inutachi . so yeah Rumiko does.. and I thank her for creating an awesome series!

Sesshoumaru: Fear me! FOR I AM FLUFFY EVIL!

The story your are going to read is going to be taken from a different character's (that I created) point of view…… but they story is going to be about Inuyasha and Kagome, so please don't be mad

* * *

"Onee-chan!" I yelled as I walked through the forest. Hello! My name is Akiko. I'm a full demon. Wolf and Fox to be exact. The fox demon of myself is more dominant, for that is what my father is. My mother's features mainly show on my face. I have gray eyes and jet black hair (jet black is what you modern people call it is it not?)

"On-" I stopped when I sensed his presence about a mile away. His scent was mixed with another demon's scent. It was a female's scent and I could smell their arousal from a mile away. What the hell did that tell me? Well I'm sure you already know. I decided to walk back to the village of Kaede.

Oh yeah did I tell you? I'm very different from other demons. My brother and I help protect Kaede's village. Her village seems the only one's that will accept us. The other villages drive us away with pitchforks and torches. We don't even want to think about going to the demon slayer village. I'm sure they could take care of themselves anyway.

When I entered Kaede's hut I saw a group of very strange youngsters. I stared at them and all of a sudden I have some huge sword pointed at my face. I backed up a bit and blinked.

"Woah what a very nice warm welcome," I said batting the sword aside and turning to Kaede.

"Put that away Inuyasha, it is only Akiko, she means ye no harm," Kaede said from her spot on the ground.

"Hard to believe when she is a demon," The man with the ear's called Inuyasha said.

I ignored his rude comment and turned to Kaede.

"Kaede, I brought you those herbs you wanted from the forest," I said handing her a basket.

"Thank ye child, did you find your brother while we were out?" she asked taking the basket from me.

"Well I didn't exactly find him, but I did smell him, with another demon, and his scent was very strong, but then again it is spring and that means it's mating season for demons," I said laughing and scratching the back of my head.

Kaede smiled at me.

"Would ye like to have lunch with us, oh I have not introduced ye to the others, Kagome will you do the honors?" she said to a very, very strange dressed girl.

"Oh yeah sure Kaede," the girl said standing up.

I blinked and tilted my head at her eyeing her strange attire.

"My name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you Akiko," she said and smiled at me.

I bowed to her and looked at her again.

"That girl over there is the demon slayer Sango, don't worry she won't hurt you,"

I kind of hesitated until Kagome told me she didn't hurt me and then I bowed to her.

"The monk over there is Miroku, be careful around him, his hands tend to wander,"

I kind of backed away before I bowed to him.

"and this guy here is Inuyasha, he's our half-demon,"

I blinked and bowed to him and then the monk took my hands.

"Miss Akiko, those beautiful eyes have captured my heart, do the favor of bearing me your child,"

I blinked and put my hands over him and gave him the same look. When I spoke to him my voice sounded very sweet at first… (AT first!)

"Oh Miroku-sama, your words have such kindness in them yet they HAVE NO DAMN EFFECT ON ME!" I yelled and tightly held his hands and through him out the hut door.

"Akiko, do you think you were a bit hard on him, you are a demon after all," Kagome said staring at the door,"

"Oh no I'm sure Inuyasha puts a lot more power when he punches him then the power I put into the throw," I smiled.

"What makes you say I hit him?" Inuyasha yelled at me.

" I saw a few marks on his head, and I don't think you slap," I said smiling at Sango. She giggled and I laughed.

All of a sudden two very short demons ran in.

"Kagome, that yo-yo you got me broke!" a demon yelled at Kagome with crying eyes holding up a toy of some sort.

"Well Shippo, I'll get you a new toy when I go back home," Kagome said picking up the little demon. It was a kitsune.

"Oh yeah Akiko, this is Shippo, and that little cat down there is Kilala," Kagome said.

I looked at Shippo and ruffled his hair and smiled at the little cat.

" I'll be right back," I said and walked out of the hut and went to the forest and to an old well.

"The bone-eater's well, it has a very strange aura around it." I said looking inside. There were only bones of a dead demon inside. Then I sensed someone coming toward me. I put my hand on my sword and turned around. It was only Hakako.

" Did I startle you sister?" he said walking toward me.

* * *

I hope this story takes your interest. Feel free to let me know what you think. 


	2. Something Strange

Disclaimer: once again I do not won the fluffmeister or any of the Inuyasha gang…if I did I would be dead for Sesshoumaru would have killed me by now --

Sesshoumaru: stupid ningen how dare you call me such an insolent name!

Chizuha: oh be quiet you know you love your name!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not like such stupidity coming from a human

Chizuha: I'm immortal Baka I'm no human!

* * *

I turned around and faced my brother Hakako.

"You have the scent of another demon all over you, stay back it sickens me because it's so strong," I said putting my hand over my nose.

"Oh sister one day you will have another demons' scent on you as well, so don't be too surprised," he said smiling at me. I backed away.

"Well that day will not becoming for quite some time I assure you," I said jumping onto the other side of the well.

"Suit yourself, though it is mating season and you are of age Akiko, I'd be on my guard if I were you,"

"You make it sound like you know something is coming after me,"

"I am only giving you warning little sister," he said turning around and walking back toward the village.

"Hey wait what about your mate?" I yelled at him.

"She will be at the village already," he said walking still.

My eyes widened. The village does not accept many demons with open arms. Especially Inuyasha. Oh crap I had o hurry now. I zipped past my brother and to the village. I picked up a demon's scent and it was definitely covered with my brothers'. I ran past villagers and to the east end of the village where I found Inuyasha and the others in front of a female demon. Inuyasha already had his sword out and Sango in her demonslayer's outfit. When Inuyasha was about to attack her I jumped in front of the demon and took out my own sword to intercept his. I pushed him back toward the others.

"Akiko what are you doing that demon is a threat," Inuyasha yelled at me. I could already tell we would not be good friends.

"I will not have you lay a hand on my brother's mate," I told him sheathing my sword.

"Mate?" he asked looking at her.

"Surely you noticed that this isn't her scent," I said boringly.

"Shut up I knew that!" he told me turning around and crossing his arms. I shook my head. Hakako then appeared in front of me.

"Well I can see she did not receive the welcome I expected," Hakako said looking at the others and then at me.

"You should've known that brother don't be so simple minded," I told him poking his chest. He laughed and rubbed his head.

"It must've slipped my mind," he told me.

"You're no better than father," I told him putting my hands up into the air.

"I know I know," he told me. I then turned around to his mate and bowed my head towards her.

"I'm sorry you had trouble with my friends, may I know your name?" I asked her politely.

"Friends! Ha you're an enemy!" Inuyasha yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Isagi and it is okay I forgive you," she said smiling. I smiled back at her. All of a sudden Inuyasha ran off.

"What the hell's his problem?" I asked looking at the direction he departed too. The stench of clay and ash then entered my nose. I shrugged it off although I felt somehthing strange.

"I will be back, don't wait up for me Hakako," I said taking off in the direction of the well. I stood at the well and looked down. It had the bones of a demon inside of it. It looked like any other well, except this one was strange. The aura was not of this world, or time. I then sensed something. It was a demon. I turned around but nothing was there. There was definitely something around here. And it did not tell me he wanted to play. All of a sudden a baboon cloaked man appeared on a branch.

"Well if it isn't Akiko," he said looking down at me. I put my hand on my sword and looked up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked keeping alert for any signs of movement coming from around me.

"Your pieces of the Jewel shard," he told me. My Jewel shards were concealed in a magic bag that is unable to be detected. Therefore you could not know I had any.

"And where did you get this information?" I asked looking at him.

"From a crane," he told me slightly laughing. I glared and jumped up instantly decapitating his head with my sword. I anded back on the ground and put it away.

"A puppet, quite predictable," I said looking at the coat.

All of a sudden a Jewel fragment entered my chest. It was not pure, Heck any shard touched by a demon wasn't pure. But this one felt so evil.

"Kill the Miko," A voice in my head told me. I concentrated but I could not block the voice out of my mind. Then I began to run without mye really doing it. That demon was taking over my body. Damn I fell for a trap. How stupid could you get Akiko? I was runing toward the village. When I got there I encountered Sango, miroku, Kilala, Shippo, And Kagome. I did not see Inuyasha anywhere though. He must've not returned yet. My body then reached for my sword. I then willed myself not to take it out of its sheath. I pushed myself even harder to get words out of my mouth.

"Get…Away….from…me.." I said and sweat began to drip from my head. I continued to will myself not to take out my sword and soon began to step back.

"The shard….. I said looking at Kagome. The shard pulsed and I ran toward her. I took out my sword my a Boomerang hit me sending me flying back. It was Sangos' weapon.

"Kagome…I'm after….you!" I said and ran toward her again. I dodged Sangos' weapon this time and Miroku's staff. I jumped over Kilala nad landed in front of Kagome.

"Kagome….purify…the…shard…you…are…a miko….are you..not?" I said willing myself not to go any further.

* * *

yeah...typical Naraku... 

Next chapter: Will AKiko hold on enough for Kagome to purify the shard. Or will the shard take over completely. ANd where had Inuyasah gone! COming up on the next chapter of Not always the way we want it!


End file.
